


For Our Tomorrow

by poiowl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto and Akaashi are forever, Bokuto is slightly jealous, Engagement, Fluff, Gardening, Jealousy, Kenma is chill, Kenma likes flowers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Significant other, cheesy setup, fiance, kuroo is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poiowl/pseuds/poiowl
Summary: Keiji and Kuroo went out to buy something that they couldn't tell Bokuto about.Bokuto gets a bit sulky and Kenma had to make sure he doesn't go beyond that. He didn't expect what happens next.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	For Our Tomorrow

"Please calm down, Koutarou. I won't be out too long." Keiji reassures, gently rubbing circles on his boyfriend's back. Tetsurou stood behind Bokuto, trying hard not to laugh at his best friend's face while Kenma continued to nudge him not to do so.

"Why is Kuroo coming with you then and not me?" Bokuto whines, pouting like a child. Keiji huffs a laugh, planting a soft kiss on his boyfriend's forehead before standing up.

"Because he knows more about what I need to get." Keiji says as he gives Tetsurou a playful punch on the chest.

"Do you plan to tell me, Keiji~?" Bokuto purrs, holding the raven's hand and running his palm over Keiji's hand.

"I would love to Kou, but I'd rather discuss it with Kuroo-san first so I know what's better." Bokuto frowns immediately and glares at Tetsurou. It's like his bro had stolen his boyfriend from him and it's pure betrayal. He couldn't believe it! Even Keiji himself wants to be with Tetsurou instead of him!

*knock*

"Ow! Kenma?!" Bokuto winces, rubbing the top of his head.

"Stop thinking what you're thinking. It's odd and too much for you." Kenma said flatly before sitting next to the sulking owl and taking out his Nintendo switch, the tune of animal crossing slowly being heard from the device.

"Relax, Bo! It's just for a short while. I'll bring your precious owl prince back to you without a scratch." Tetsurou steps in, with his most genuine smirk he could show, though it was his usual. But it was still genuine.

"Fine. You better bring him back in one piece. We still need to try a new po—"

"Let's go, Kuroo-san." Keiji kisses his boyfriend on the cheek and immediately pushes Tetsurou out of the apartment. Bokuto was still giving his best friend deathly glare but he and Keiji knew it'll pass, especially since he's with Kenma.

Bokuto Koutarou does not get jealous easily, not in any way that is. But if it's about his precious boyfriend, he gets too overprotective because it's his partner and he doesn't want Keiji to be away from him for even a minute when he was just flirted with by some cheap loser guy with pink boots and a shirt that says 'screw me, I'm hot'.

He loves Keiji very much. Ever since he got into Fukurodani and was chosen to be their team setter. It was wonderful and as soon as he was given a toss, they instantly synced.

As soon as he had more time with Keiji, the more he was slowly falling for him. He would always go to the setter's classroom for lunch and, would go home with him as soon as they're done with practice and their late practice sessions too.

He soon realized he was in love with Keiji and everything about him. His hair, his eyes, his expressions, the way he would fidget, the way his cheeks are stuffed with food when he was really hungry and how Bokuto could feel like he was lighter than air whenever it was just the two of them.

He wanted to ask him out.

He even talked to Konoha and Sarukui about it and they helped him both out. Only it was a setup and instead of Bokuto asking Keiji out, it was more of Keiji asking the man owl out because apparently he was ultra whipped for the captain.

It was a rollercoaster ride for them both, with all the awkwardness and insecurities but they loved each other. They got through all that and now, 10 years later, they are in love as if it were the first time.

"Kenma!" Bokuto yells, not even giving Kenma a second to pause his game— which was bad news for the owl— and started shaking the smaller boy.

"Bokuto— what—??" Kenma replies, forcing his thumb to let the game pause before attempting to gently put it on the coffee table near the couch. He was irritated with this owl man, casually interrupting his game. His character almost died and he had to restart the whole level if he did get blasted into oblivion.

_But then again, Bokuto doesn't know…_

"What do you think they're doing now?!" Bokuto pouts, looking at Kenma with teary eyes.

"Probably just hanging out like they said they were." Kenma glares at the owl in front of him, making Bokuto slowly let go of him and raise his knees to hug them. He mumbles something about 'ultimate bro betrayal' but Kenma couldn't care less what that was about. 

Another bromanship rule for him and Tetsurou.

"Look, Bokuto. Keiji is your boyfriend, Kuro is mine. I doubt that they'd do anything bad." Kenma retrieves his switch from the coffee table and begins playing. But not the RPG game he was playing before Bokuto made his brain into slushie.

Bokuto pouts.

"Besides, if they try to do something, they won't be seeing tomorrow's sun." Kenma said, glaring into his game as his character crashes his vehicle. Bokuto's face turned sour and almost shook Kenma to knock some sense into not killing his boyfriend.

"Don't you dare kill Keiji!"

"I could kill Kuro then Keiji."

"Kenma!"

"It's just a 'what if', calm down."

Bokuto crosses his hands, puffing out his chest like a child as he pouts. Kenma pays him no mind and continues playing on his switch. Silence meets them, not one of them breaking it. Bokuto takes out his phone and starts scrolling through, waiting for something interesting to happen or show on the screen but nothing really did. He puts it down, looking at the window that was on his right, showing the elegantly blue flower bush outside— the ones Keiji had planted months ago.

Bokuto has a green thumb and is usually in charge of trimming and watering but Keiji does most of the planting and arrangements, setting it in a way that's appealing to the both of them. Bokuto sighs, giving a faint smile to the thought.

"What do you think they're doing now…?" Bokuto asks. Kenma shrugs.

"I have absolutely no idea."

—

"Do you think he calmed down already?" Tetsurou raised his brow, looking at the catalog as he and Keiji walked on the designated pavement. 

"I believe so. If he hadn't, Kozume would've called either me or you." Keiji points out, making Tetsurou do his hideous cackle as he wraps an arm around his friend. He holds out the catalog for both of them to see. Keiji notices that there were small sticky notes attached to certain items. It wasn't a lot but it did give the younger male the idea that Tetsurou was choosing carefully.

"Looks like you've already chosen a lot for us, Kuroo-san." Keiji smirks, delighted with his friend's choices. Tetsurou smirks. 

"Are they now?" The raven nods, making Tetsurou proud of himself—not really acknowledged. Keiji was never a materialistic guy, neither was his boyfriend— who just gets excited with any gift. Though he sulks when he doesn't receive something new for his birthday, the celebration with a lot of fun games (and shenanigans) will be enough to boost his mood up again, especially with his boyfriend and friends there.

They weren't all fancy or glamorous. They're not the kind to immediately grab people's attention and say how unbelievably gorgeous it looks on them. 

They were more simple and elegant, silently saying ' _I love you_ ' with a dozen more ways to show how much love I have for you. They show how the two of them alone are enough and their lives would be filled with so much excitement, love and devotion. Such trials and hardships will always be faced, with them by each other's side.

"Is it weird that Bo and I have the same finger size?" Tetsurou pointed to his left ring finger with his signature cat-like smirk.

"Not really. I kind of measured Kou's finger a couple weeks ago while he was asleep. He's a heavy sleeper." Keiji mentions, though he wanted to keep that information to himself, and looks away from his companion's shit-eating grin.

_He's still a pain in the ass._

"Seems like you already got this all planned out, huh?" Tetsurou comments, proud of the raven's intentions. "That's great, considering that Bo's pretty whipped. There's no way he'll say no."

Keiji flinches a tiny bit on Tetsurou's statement, making him slowly and carefully look toward the other male. The silent yet embarrassed expression that the raven is showing sends signals toward Tetsurou's smart-assed brain.

"No way." Tetsurou was trying hard not to burst his hideous cackle out in the open since they're near the store and they would immediately be thrown out the second their feet step inside.

"You were the one who fell first?! I thought it was Bo!" Tetsurou starts to snicker.

"From the way he was talking about you before, I thought he was the one who got whipped first and was too pussy to ask you out!"

"Well…" Keiji started, with a smug look on his face. "It's true that he wasn't really brave to tell me nor was he… good at hiding it."

"You asked him out?"

"I did." Tetsurou laughs, remembering how Bokuto just told him that he and Keiji were already dating and not much details on how. But now he knows why Bokuto seemed so panicked about telling Tetsurou about all that before.

"Well then. Looks like I'll have to ask you for details next time."

"I told Kozume."

"Betrayal!" Tetsurou acts, clenching his chest as he pretends to be hurt about Keiji not telling him any of that part of the owls love story..

"Please shut up, Kuroo-san."

The two had reached their destination. Keiji observes the elegant glass door entrance, as well as what's beyond it. This is already a big step and he had been planning this for a while. He can't stop now.

"Well, let's go and get the perfect one." Tetsurou pats Keiji's back, making him get out of his thoughts. He had a soft smile on his face, bringing encouragement to the other male.

"Right."

—

"Well, which one do you pick?" Tetsurou asks curiously, his companion settling his decisions between two pieces in front. They were both inside of red velvet boxes, looking more beautiful than it did on the catalog.

"Can't decide. They're both what I'm looking for, but I need only one." Keiji informs, a finger to his chin. A sign of him carefully observing both of it, switching glances from one to the other.

The first was colored rose-gold, sleek, securing a small glistening gem with a twist on the band near it. Elegant, beautiful, intriguing but not glamorous— as he said he didn't want it to be.

The second on the other hand, was gold. Double banded with just a very small gap in between, meeting by the parallel side of the tiny gem. Pleasing, graceful and very charming.

As much as it gives Keiji such a symbol, again, he is not a materialistic kind of person. It was only a sign of their love and devotion for each other. If anything, it wouldn't match the kind of adoration, love and precious feelings they have for one another. It's too great to be measured.

But he still wants to let people know that they are each other's, and forever will be for each other.

"I'll take this one." Keiji finalizes, closing the other box before returning it to the jeweler carefully. He lets Tetsurou look at the chosen item that he holds out to him, and earns a pleased look.

"Nice choice, Akaashi-kun." Tetsurou smiles.

"This is one of your choices, Kuroo-san, so thank you." Keiji gives one of his gentlest smiles. Tetsurou grins and ruffles the raven's head playfully.

As much as this bed-headed rooster is often a pain in Keiji's ass and is one of the main sources of his irritation, he's a good friend. Tetsurou was one of the first people who gave support to both him and Bokuto, even towards his former team, Tsukishima and Hinata. He's a good person and he's always being himself around others, though most of the time, he still helps other people as much as he can despite him having problems himself.

He had helped Keiji with his anxiety, which was driving him insane. He locked himself in his room and not even Bokuto could talk him out. Tetsurou then tried, as a provocation expert, convincing through books and literature as well, and slowly made Keiji get out of his room. Everyone was relieved.

He helped Bokuto as well. When Keiji wasn't around or was rather busy, Tetsurou would meet up with Bokuto and give him a cheer up— eating, one on one volleyball and eating again. It wasn't as effective as when Keiji's there but it still worked. Bokuto got recharged and was enjoying himself.

But when Tetsurou is having trouble, Bokuto would then give him advice through the use of ' _Bro Time with Best Bro_ ', an effective strategy to relax and have fun with the one and only, Bokuto Koutarou. Tetsurou would feel better after that, Kenma agreeing that the two are allowed to go over his place to play video games (Bokuto losing half of the rounds) and just hang out without thinking about the huge amount of stress that Tetsurou was carrying. 

"You better not back out on this." Tetsurou teases, knowing Keiji won't take it seriously.

"You know I won't." Keiji smirked, paying before he put it in his pocket, patting the little pouch before he insisted that they'd be going.

"So now, I need to text Kenma and get that owl out for a bit. Would the backyard be okay?"

"He can easily be distracted under certain circumstances."

"Your answer?"

"If Kenma could pull it off without Koutarou whining." Keiji giggles, thinking about Bokuto's childish attitude. But even if he gets his bad days or throws a mini tantrum, he helps around their apartment— cleaning, cooking and with gardening as well. He's responsible and knows his duties. If Keiji needed to work for the night, Bokuto would prepare him some tea, sometimes with a light snack too to keep his brain going. He would go to their shared bedroom and would either chat with his best bro in their group chat of four (He, Kenma, Tetsurou and Keiji) and not a private chat or the group chat with basically all their friends.

Soon, all of Bokuto's patience would be worth it as Keiji would call it a day and snuggle up to his boyfriend tiredly. Bokuto would tuck them both in and cover themselves with the warm blanket. He would kiss the raven's temple then his lips making Keiji smile before they go to sleep, both in each other's warmth.

"He has his ways, Akaashi-kun. How do you think he got me to buy 6 games plus 2 Nintendo Switches?"

"I'm not going to answer that."

—

"Kenmaaaa-" Bokuto emphasizes, earning him from the other male. "Your phone keeps buzzing, it's making my ears numb."

Kenma eyes his phone that was continuously vibrating on the coffee table and he already knew who it was. He sighs before taking the device and unlocks it to see that he was right. It was Tetsurou.

He reads the message and immediately looks at Bokuto, who was obviously curious. Kenma leaves his phone on the coffee table, making the owl stand up from the couch.

"Looks like Kuro and Keiji are gonna be late." Kenma announces. "We should water the plants or Keiji might kill us."

"I'm pretty sure he won't kill me." 

"Don't be so confident about that, Bokuto." Kenma smirks, his cat-like eyes narrowing as his expression turned smug and devious. Bokuto confidently makes an argument that he's a boyfriend, therefore he won't kill him because Keiji loves him. Though Kenma shut him out by saying that he was given 2 games by Keiji and by all means, it was a sign of love.

Bokuto groans.

Both he and Bokuto went out to the backyard, Kenma being silently enthralled with the flower arrangements. It was all so beautiful and really, he should've brought his phone for a couple pictures. Maybe these flowers could be his boyfriend instead of a cackling, one-eyed, human-sized rooster— that he loves dearly. (Seriously)

Bokuto immediately notices a couple of weeds surrounding some of the flowers so he kneels down on the grass and starts to gently pull them out. Kenma crouches next to him.

"Thank god we went here, Kenma! I just trimmed them earlier but I didn't notice these weeds since I was still too tired." Bokuto shows a smile, patiently pulling the stems and roots of the small unwanted plant. 

"Were you thinking again?" Kenma teases, keeping an expressionless face.

"Kenma, you're so mean! I think very often! I use my brain!"

"I know you're not stupid, Bokuto. It's just that you don't think and create arguments of whether or not an ant's friend would be sad and would hold a funeral for his fallen comrade at 3am." Kenma specified a rather recent occurence, that time where the four of them, Oikawa and Iwaizumi had a sleepover at Tetsurou's (and Kenma's) place and apparently Bokuto was still wide awake, staring at the ceiling as he lied down the futon next to Keiji at 2am.

Kenma had woken up to sneakily play a game in his switch that Tetsurou had purposely taken from him so he could at least eat something. He then saw Bokuto whispering over a heavily exhausted Keiji, who was now questioning his life choices and reasons why he was still alive.

Yes, Kenma heard the idiotic question that would interest any other person less than 9 years old. Though Tetsurou was an exception depending on how the argument was presented.

"Hmp!" Bokuto puffs his cheeks and he can _not_ have his sulky mood now. No, no, no.

"Calm down, Bokuto. I'll fetch the watering can. Where is it?" Kenma rolls his eyes.

"Last lower cabinet near the door in the kitchen."

"You put it there?"

"Last time we put it outside, there was a huge ass frog in it. No way, I'm doing that again."

"Reasonable."

Kenma stands up, putting his hands into his hoodie pocket and goes back inside, silently locking the door behind him.

"They had to let me do the decorations." Kenma complains before sighing.

"Animal crossing technique then."

—

"I wonder if Kenma's done already." Tetsurou hums, carrying Keiji's extra bag where the food was put. Keiji thought that a little food won't hurt when he finally tells Bokuto. It wasn't just for the two of them, it was also for Tetsurou and Kenma's efforts in helping him.

Keiji shrugs.

"He's probably going to design it the simplest way possible, but still neatly arranged. He has a good eye in decor."

"True, true. But he's a bit lazy. He's doing this for you, so I bet it's gonna be nice. You're very important to him." Tetsurou smirks, already seeing Keiji turn slightly red. Compliments aren't his thing. Though these friends of his often do so, he's still not that used to it. Especially if it's out of the blue.

"Please stop." 

"Okay, gorgeous lad." 

"Ugh." Keiji buries his face in his hands while Tetsurou laughs as he guides him back to the apartment.

Immediately spotting the apartment door, Tetsurou texts Kenma, wondering what Bokuto was doing. Thankfully, he was still in the garden, not realizing he's been locked out.

Keiji and Tetsurou waste no time and go inside. As they saw the living room space, they were immediately mesmerized. Kenma looks at them, pursing his lips into a line. He was a bit antsy. He wanted to know if his decorations were enough to set the mood or if their faces were of disappointment.

It was simple but one could tell that it was subtle, romantic and so, so beautiful.

The room gave off a scarlet shade with several candles adding a soft glow near the middle and some of the corners of the room. There were vases with roses, and petals scattered around the floor. 

You know, the typical cheesy way of decorating.

In the middle were petals formed into a heart shape with supporting fairy lights of a warm color, following the shape and giving highlights to the red petals. 

A final touch that Kenma did were wall hangings of stars— not too much since he couldn't quite reach the ceiling without a footstool. Still he put some since the way Keiji would sometimes address Bokuto is _his star_.

It was beautiful. Keiji couldn't ask for a better setup for everything.

"Kozume… thank you so much…" Keiji's voice was slowly breaking and Kenma had to quickly give him a hug.

"You're welcome, Keiji. But…" Kozume faces him and wipes some of the tears that were already forming in Keiji's eyes. "Please save that for him." The raven laughs, nodding.

"Okay, let's set up the rest so Akaashi-kun can finally do his part." Tetsurou says and they did. Taking out some of the food and Keiji taking the velvety red box in his hand, putting them behind his back.

Kenma rearranges some of the flowers and petals, while Tetsurou makes sure everything was properly executed. After doing so, the two took a step back and looked at Keiji who was standing in the middle of the room, all ready.

Tetsurou was about to give him some pep talk but he heard loud knocking and a voice yelling for the outside. He laughs, Keiji not prepared to know that Kenma locked his boyfriend out just to set everything up. 

He can't deny that it was a good strategy though.

"Hey! Kenma! You locked the door on me! Let me in!" Bokuto demands, continuously knocking on the door.

"Coming bro!" Tetsurou answers him and goes toward the door.

"Kubro!? You're back! Let me in!"

"Yeah, yeah. Hold on."

He places his hand on the doorknob before looking at Keiji with a smile. "You ready?"

Keiji smiles back at him, nodding quite confidently. "Yes, I am."

"Good."

~

"Kubro?"

"Here, here." Tetsurou finally opens the door and Bokuto immediately hops in, not noticing the whole place just yet. He gave both of his hands a small twist since he's been knocking on the door for a while and he knew Kenma was entertained by all this on the inside.

"Seriously, Kuroo. Kenma is a sadist and...uh…" Bokuto started to rant but soon caught up with everything. He saw how the room was gorgeously decorated and differently from when he was last there— about 40 minutes.

"Wow…" He gasped. He was so starstruck with the living room design but not comparable when he saw who was standing in the middle of all of it. 

"Keiji…"

"Hi, Kou…" Keiji greets, keeping his hands behind him. Bokuto slowly walks toward him, carefully as to not trample on the neatly placed heart of petals.

"W-What is all this?" Bokuto stammers, taking short glances around the room then back at Keiji who was looking at him as if he's the only person in the room.

"I love you." Keiji starts. Bokuto wanted to reply to that (of course) but he felt that there was more to what his boyfriend wanted to say and he is more than willing to listen.

"I love you so, so much. Ever since I saw you in highschool, I knew you were the one for me. So energetic, so amazing and such a star— shining so brightly, I couldn't look away. I didn't want to look away." Keiji smiles at him and Bokuto's heart immediately exploded, but he tries not to show it so he wouldn't ruin the moment.

"I love every part of you and I will love every part of you until the end of time. I love how you're childish. I love how you're responsible, caring, considerate and so optimistic. You always brought me back together every time I fell apart, everytime I said or did unreasonable things. You're always right beside me, supporting me and encouraging me." Keiji takes Bokuto's hand with one of his, rubbing it gently.

"You always told me I'm your whole world. But what is the world without his star?" Bokuto was trying so hard to keep it together. He wanted to hug him, Keiji was too romantic. But he needed to wait. Wait a bit more. Wait for Keiji.

"Bokuto Koutarou…" Keiji says gently but Bokuto flinched, a bit unprepared for the whole name call. "I can never love anyone as much as you. You're the only one for me and that's how it will always be." 

Keiji kneels. Bokuto's eyes widen, getting flustered.

"Here it is~" Tetsurou whispers to Kenma.

"Shut up, Kuro."

"Ouch."

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you and be your forever." Keiji puts his other hand in front of him, the other releasing Bokuto's hand as he opens the box. The ring gives a gentle shine and the owl's eyes opened wider, mouth agape, head swirling and heart bursting.

"Will you marry me?" Keiji finally asks. Bokuto stood still for a while which was a bit worrying. But he then couches down to his boyfriend's level and gives him a kiss on the lips.

"I'd be the dumbest person on Earth if I didn't marry you, Akaashi Keiji so…" Bokuto inhales.

"YES! Of course I'll marry my one and only!" Bokuto's smile was indescribable as Keiji slipped the ring into his left ring finger and they embraced each other. They stared at each other with lovestruck eyes and kissed passionately. Bokuto puts his arms around Keiji's waist and lifts him up, spinning him as they both laughed before pulling each other to another kiss.

"Congratulations, you two!" Tetsurou yells out. Both Keiji and Bokuto faced him with a smile.

Bro, thank you! You're definitely my best man."

"I better be." Tetsurou teased as he gave Bokuto a quick hug and his head a ruffle.

Kenma went over to Keiji, tugging on the hem of his clothing.

"Congratulations.." Kenma gives a smile. Keiji smiles back, thanking him before he gave the little cat a hug.

"I'm gonna tell this to everyone because… I'M ENGAGED!" Bokuto says excitedly, giving Keiji another spin before heading to their bedroom to text every person they knew to make an announcement.

"So, it's really him, huh?" Tetsurou smiled as all three of them looked at Bokuto's direction.

"Yeah, him."

"Are you ready?" Tetsurou looks at the raven, who kept looking at his fianće.

"With him, I'll always be."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this has been on my mind for a while and now I finally finished it. Proposal, yay! Yeah, I love the BokuAka ship, can't you tell? XD  
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed the story. Hope to make more soon.


End file.
